Spread the Fire
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Sequel to Into the Fire. ItaSaku. Sasuke leaves for an extended mission leaving Sakura home alone with Itachi. What he doesn't know is that ever since Sakura's birthday, she has been seeing his brother a little differently. Lemon.


_An: This is a sequel for Into the Fire, a ItaSasu story. This is ItaSaku though… but flows from the previous plot. Just an addition I really wanted to do because I'm an ItaSaku fan as well. M for a reason…_

The Spread of Fire

Sakura placed the last dish in the drying rack and glanced out the window. Night was falling already. Several months had passed since her birthday and things had been working out as smoothly as possible. Sasuke was happy, and that was all that was really important. Having taken some time off, Sakura anxiously awaited Sasuke return from his mission. Naruto and he were off on their own without her on a three week mission and Sasuke wasn't due back for days. Closing her eyes for a moment, she was soon startled out of her thoughts as the sound of the front door softly sliding shut. Itachi was home. Sakura frowned. She was normally not around when he came home. With such a large home it was easy for her to avoid him, which she had been adamantly doing the last few months since her birthday. It wasn't hard though. Itachi was hardly ever even around, and when he was, he was in Sasuke's room doing… Sakura took a deep breath, refraining from thinking the word _him._

Sighing, Sakura tried to get the images of her lover and his brother out of her mind, but Sasuke had permanently damaged her that night. She would _never_ forget her birthday gift from the two Uchiha's… and that was probably not a good thing.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi who was watching her curiously. She might have lived with the guy for months, but it never got any less awkward around him no matter how much she tried to act fine.

"Are you alright? You look a little stressed out," he said.

Sakura looked away from him. Sasuke had always been the light of her life… he was such a beautiful creature and she loved him with all her heart… but then… she realized why exactly he had to have his brother in his life as he did. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother through and through. More beautiful, more experienced, stronger, kinder… the list went on, and yet, Sakura had never noticed it before that night. She wished she could undo this new way of seeing Itachi.

"I'm fine, Itachi, but thank you for asking," she said, "and by the way, I should probably give you a final check-up. I should have done it a few months ago, but…"

Sakura trailed off awkwardly but Itachi just smiled. "Sure."

She followed him into the living room and sat beside the sofa as he lay down for her to examine him. Sakura couldn't get the odd feeling to shake off, so she decided to just make quick work of it. Laying her palms flat on his chest, Sakura forced her chakra into his body to search for any remaining damage from his previous injuries, but even as she did so, her hands shook.

"No need to be nervous, Sakura, it's not as if you haven't done this before," Itachi said.

Sakura blushed at him noticing her shaking. The smooth sound of his voice made her shiver as it drug up memories of _that night_. The way she sometimes hears him saying Sasuke's name when they are having sex… Sakura tried to subdue the thoughts as she started making Itachi shift with her irregular chakra and glanced up to notice a half amused smile on his face.

"Tell me, Sakura," he began, still kind of laughing at her, "Did you enjoy your birthday gift? Sasuke seemed adamant about letting you watch us together, but insisted I was not to actually touch you."

Sakura's blush deepened and the chakra stopped flowing from her hands. She sank down on her knees a little more and looked up at him. "Really? He did?"

Itachi nodded, watching her curiously. "So, did you? Enjoy it?"

Sakura snapped her eyes away from him, blushing furiously but nodded quickly. She could almost feel his smirk burning into her.

"I have to admit, I thoroughly loved watching Sasuke pleasure you… but I would have liked to offer you what I do Sasuke. It only seemed fair, but he refused," Itachi said, still watching Sakura intently.

It was like his eyes were magnetic and drawing her back to them, and suddenly, staring at him, Sakura became angry… at Sasuke. However, as soon as the anger sparked, it faded and her expression softened. "Sasuke just wants someone to call his own, that's all."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem very fair to refuse you the same pleasure he enjoys… especially when I know you desire it, Sakura."

Sakura's lips parted as she stared at Itachi, her eyes wide, wondering how he could know she possessed such a secret desire. Ever since seeing Sasuke with him, she couldn't deny… she was curious.

Itachi's eyes seemed to stretch for miles into an empty black oblivion. She felt like he was reading her mind with how deeply he could look into her. "I can sense the way you get hot around me when Sasuke isn't home, and how you look at us when he is around me. You want to know what it's like… for him, don't you, Sakura? You want to know what it's like to be fucked by the one who fully possesses your lover."

Sakura was shaking. Her lips trembled. And her body was suddenly hotter than it was the moment before… He was right… she did want to know. She wanted to know what Sasuke felt when his brother…

"No!" Sakura gasped. "Sasuke… he wouldn't be okay with that."

And even as she said it, she couldn't keep the thoughts from consuming her mind. Itachi closed his eyes, finally releasing her from his hold and smiled lightly.

"I would never suggest he would be okay with it. And I would never want him to know… but what Sasuke doesn't know won't hurt him. And I can't deny that I relish the idea of knowing what else my brother can't live without."

Sakura watched Itachi open his eyes again, focusing on her as if she were the only thing he desired. His presence was overwhelming, and she wondered if this was how Sasuke felt… Her eyes tightened at how easily she was giving into his will…

"There is no reason Sasuke should have all of his desires fulfilled, but we cannot… And he will not return for several days yet. He will never have to know, Sakura, and we will be able to put this behind us."

His words washed over her like a wave of peace and calm. He was right. Sasuke was being selfish by demanding them both, but not allowing them to understand why they had to share him.

As if Itachi had physically watched her crack before him, he reached out then and placed his hand against her cheek burning with heat. His touch against her skin made something within her ignite, and the shyness she felt around Itachi seemed to disperse in the wake of its flames.

Pressing her cheek against his hand unconsciously, Sakura spoke. "Ever since that day… it's true, I have wanted you… ever since I saw… I saw Sasuke have sex with you… ever since I saw how much he wanted it. He was so beautiful when he was with you, and I wanted to know so badly what that was like. I longed for you at that moment, for you to make me feel like Sasuke must have… and it's not that I don't desire Sasuke still, it's just that, when he took me after seeing the two of you together, I wanted nothing but you."

Sakura felt her throat run dry as she finally focused on the very man she was seeing in her mind fucking her husband… Blushing, Sakura looked down, pulling her cheek away from his hand.

"I wish I had never seen you with Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "I've never been able to see you the same since then."

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being pulled against Itachi's chest, his legs now on either side of her where she still sat in the floor. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered.

"I haven't been able to see you the same since then either, Sakura." Sakura's heart instantly began to beat faster at his husky tone. "Watching Sasuke possess you so completely… while you longed for me only an arm's length away… I haven't been able to get it out of my mind."

Sakura gasped when she felt Itachi's lips on her neck, his tongue, the very same one she had watched trace Sasuke's lips, was now dancing on her skin. Even as she was about to protest, his hands slid under her shirt, trailing fire up her body, and her resistance nearly died just at his touch.

Feeling his lips by her ear again, Sakura shivered when she spoke, "The desire which exists so clearly within you is no different than the act itself, Sakura."

Feeling drunk off his words, Sakura relaxed into his hold on her, his hands inching their way further up her sides. Itachi lifted her into his arms, pulling her snuggly against his lap. Her body was so different from Sasuke's that he'd already begun to understand why Sasuke needed her as well. With a gentle slip, her shirt was lying in the floor, and her headband soon followed.

The cool air instantly rushed against her skin, sobering the hazy feeling she felt before. Her hesitation was apparent to Itachi, her eyes suddenly fearful again. Impatient with her, Itachi unsnapped her bra as well, forcing her to get over the discomfort. Suddenly coupled with Sakura's fear of overstepping her boundaries was Itachi's wet mouth on her breast. The conflicting emotions in her mind were too much to bear.

Sakura's squirming in his lap was beyond amusing to Itachi as he recalled how Sasuke once did the same thing. Sucking a bit harder than he normally would have brought out Sakura's lovely cry from the pain she was so used to.

"Itachi," Sakura cried out as he gripped her wrists, forcing them to her side and pulling her against him roughly.

Now pressed intimately against him, Sakura was panting, and held firmly so that she was staring into his eyes.

"Last chance, Sakura…" Itachi whispered.

Sakura bit her lip and nearly whimpered as Itachi shifted beneath her, rubbing his throbbing erection against her. Before she had more time to consider backing out, his lips were gently sliding against her own. Overran by the sensation, Sakura kissed him. First it was only subtly, but as each second passed, it become more passionate, and eventually, she completely forgot what she had been thinking about before. His hands were all over her, touching her everywhere, leaving no place unmarked.

As he lifted her off his lap to shift his pants down, Sakura felt the nervous fear from before rise back up within her. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and pulled his gaze up to hers, seeing the lustful haze in his expression for the first time. He looked startled and irritated that she was holding him up, but she didn't lessen her grip.

"Only like Sasuke," she breathed.

Itachi looked surprised at first but eventually he understood what she meant. She wanted to know exactly what he did with Sasuke…

"Sakura," Itachi said, his tone a warning, "It was incredibly painful for Sasuke… it will be no different for you—"

"I want it," Sakura said. "I want what he feels with you."

Breathing heavily, Sakura stared at him like a mad woman, determined to make him understand. As she watched him, she felt his hand snake around her waist, and then her thigh, pulling it further apart before gripping her ass. With her other, he touched a finger to her lips, and forced his way in, seductively making her to suck his finger. Satisfied, Itachi pushed her head into the crook of his neck and holding her in place while his wet finger delicately traced the hole Sakura so desperately wanted him to fuck.

She cried soft and painful moans into his shoulder, the vibrations travelling throughout his body as he pressed within her. She handled it well, and to his surprise, seemed to even enjoy the pain. At one point, she turned her head and muttered, "Did Sasuke… moan against you… like I do?" Something about her fascination with himself and his brother made Itachi only want her more. He quickly made her ready for him, unsure how much longer he could take her pants and moans against his body. Coercing her against the tip of his throbbing hard on, Itachi pried her from his chest and saw her flushed and sweaty face. Her eyes were lost, as if she were in a dream somewhere far from him. Kissing her, hard, Itachi eased her down, fighting the urge to rip her apart. She was even tighter than Sasuke had been that night so long ago… Pulling away from her lips, Itachi couldn't refrain from biting hard into Sakura's shoulder. Her scream was welcome, and helped him keep from hurting her in a much worse way. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, sometimes slipping down his back creating a much more passionate experience than he had expected. It was all he could do to not throw her on her hands and knees and take her like he wanted… but then again, he wouldn't hesitate with Sasuke…

"Sakura," he managed to mutter.

To his surprise, he saw a tear escape down her cheek as she lifted herself off of him, and slid back down with force. Itachi groaned, his eyes tightened, but trying to stay open to see her. She looked like she was in unbearable pain… but refused to give in.

"Sakura… you don't have-"

"No! I want this," she said, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Itachi lowered his head in a nod.

"Fuck me like you fuck Sasuke…"

Itachi pulled her off of his lap and pushed her down against the couch. Sakura was startled at the change of pace, but welcomed not being in so much control. Then she felt something she wasn't expecting… Gasping out in shock, she squirmed, but it did no good. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body seemed to be sent into chaos. Itachi's tongue… was…

"Oh god!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi smirked, surprised she loved it so much. He desperately wanted to explore the rest of her… but didn't want to trespass. Thoroughly soaking her, Itachi pulled her hips back against his hips again, certain to make her enjoy it.

Sakura wondered if this was the feeling that Sasuke so craved from his brother that she would never be able to give to him. If it was… she understood why she wasn't enough. Itachi was… enough to completely overcome the senses and make reality seem like a distant dream. She felt under his power… unable to resist anything he wanted of her. She could feel him everywhere, forcing her into whatever position he wanted, taking her as he did Sasuke, but so much more easily. She was powerless against his presence. Finally, as if waking up from a dream, Sakura felt herself swallowing something hot and sticky before she released Itachi from her mouth. Shocked at how thoroughly used she felt, she sat up before him only for him to kiss her again, flooding her mind with his presence again.

There was something about the way he held her that caused something within her to come undone. Lying back, Sakura pulled him down with her, staring into his eyes that seemed to pour into her, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me… like you are meant to," Sakura said, her mind finally clear.

Itachi's expression hardened as he watched her. "Sasuke could know."

"I don't care," Sakura breathed before she pulled at his neck and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. Holding him in much more of a lover's embrace than she had ever intended, Sakura yearned for him. Somehow, this had become about much more than Sasuke… she wanted Itachi… for him, not because of his relationship to Sasuke. Trying to bury her guilt, Sakura kissed him harder, encouraging what she knew she would come to regret.

As she finally felt what she craved, Sakura sighed at the pleasure pain it brought her. Gripping him even tighter, she turned her head to the side, crying his name. Everything seemed perfect until the moment Itachi stopped, and his body tensed. He was still pressed against her tightly, making her body shake at her desire for him. Opening her eyes to glare at him, she felt her blood freeze.

In the doorway was Sasuke, his blood red eyes staring right into hers.

* * *

_AN: Yup. That got a little longer than I expected. Understand the rest of this will be in sequel forms because of the many different pairings I'm going through… Next will be SasuNaru, then SasuSaku. Just a nice lemony drama with no real plot support. That ended with Into the Fire. Review!_


End file.
